


Capture and discovery

by LegendaryDane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Blushing, Cross dressing Keith, Embarrassed Keith, Everyone Lowkey Wants Keith, Half way through season 6, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Teasing, When Lotor betrays them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDane/pseuds/LegendaryDane
Summary: The team gets captured after Lotor’s betrayal and they each get stripped down to make sure they aren’t hiding any weapons, but what the galra find is definitely more interesting.Or, Keith likes wearing lingerie and just happend to be wearing some on the wrong day.





	Capture and discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Wowzers... I’m speechless... 
> 
> ᎾKᎪY ᏚᎾ, This is the most far i’ve really gone... 
> 
> Ha. Ha.. Ha.......

“We are taking of your armour now,” There were two fully armoured Galra soldiers in front of them, aiming their guns at their heads, “Down to your underwear, and if any of you fight back, we’re going to shoot.”

A smirk curled onto his face, “On orders of Emperor Lotor.”

The one on the left, who was slightly smaller than the other, walked towards the handcuffed paladins and slowly went behind the blue paladin. He didn’t waste any time peeling off Lance’s armour.

“Hey! I know you really want to see me in my underwear, but slow down!” He proudly smirked, There’s plenty of Lance to go around!”

The galra, who was undoing his armour, sent Lance a disgusted look, “Can I kill this one..”

“Emperor Lotor said not to harm them without asking him first.”

“Dammit.” 

Pidge shook against their restraints, “Get away from him you bastards!”

The guard had just finished removing Lance’s armour, and the one who was holding a gun towards them shouted to the smaller guard, “Just cut it off, but be careful you don’t harm him.”

“I’m sure Lotor won’t mind if i gave him just a few little cuts.”

“Say that to his face why don’t you.”

“Jeez, calm down!”

The guard rolled his eyes, “Any day now!”

The guard behind Lance got a knife and cut a line down the back of the fabric, tearing it of his body and exposing him to the cool air. 

He was wearing bright blue boxers with the red lion printed onto them, Face bright red.

“Next one!” 

The guard moved from behind Lance and on to Shiro, repeating the same thing they had done to Lance. However, Shiro said not a word (He looked quite fed-up really) and he wore plain black boxers that was quite tight against his dick.

The guard repeated this for both Pidge and Hunk, leaving them both in their underwear and mildly embarrassed, eating different reactions from both.

Hunk was just scared that he might have gotten cut, but Pidge was furious and kept pulling on her restraints.

Then there was Keith.

The guard casually walked over to Keith, who had his eyes closed and would probably be crossing his arms if they weren’t handcuffed.

Everyone was surprised at Keith’s calmness and merely watched in confusion, but just after the guard pulled down Keith’s bodysuit, EVERYONE’S jaw dropped.

He was wearing a lace black basque that clung to his body. It had thin straps that went over his shoulders and over his hips. There was a thin fabric that barely covered his dick and showed of a bulge. The whole thing covered his body from the very top of his thighs to just above his nipples. It showed of his curves and left out some fabric on his sides and belly button. He wore see through garter stockings that attached to the bottom of his basque. Not to mention that he managed to not flinch a single bit and still had his eyes closed- only this time he was blushing madly.

Everybody’s eyes roamed Keith’s body and felt blood rushing to their face. Especially Lance and Shiro. Nobody would have guessed that they would see keith of all people wearing a pair of women’s underwear.

Shiro could feel his dick twitching underneath his boxers and if they weren’t tight before, he thought that his dick would rip through the weak fabric.

Lance had taken a step back and casually placed his hands in front of his growing bulge, trying to make it look as natural as he could.

Pidge and Hunk exchanges looks and noticed that they were both slightly blushing.

The guard blew a quick whistle with his lips, “Arnt you a treat...” he went to grab Keith’s ass, but was quickly met with a swift drop kick to the face from Keith, “Don’t fucking touch me.”  
The guard fell to the floor, unconscious, “Fucking pervert.”

Everyone was too shocked (and mostly scared) to move.

But as the taller guard came back to reality, he began shooting at Keith. Luckily, Shiro had noticed this and tackled Keith out of the way, leaving Lance, Hunk and Pidge to take on the remaining guard as quietly as possible (Whilst handcuffed)

If Shiro wasn’t red before, then he must be melting, because right now, he was on top of Keith with his handcuffed wrists above Keith’s head; he stared up at the paladin with wide eyes and a deadly blush to match Shiro’s own.

“K-K-K-Keith! I erm...” Shiro quickly went to move off Keith but accidentally twisted his wrists the wrong way, causing the only pillar between them to fall. Shiro closed his eyes, and was met with something warm and soft, he opened his eyes and realised he was looking at Keith dead in the eye and also kissing his lips. Only this time, it looked like Keith was about to pass out.

Shiro stayed there for a few more seconds, savouring the feeling and wishing it didn’t have to go. 

Keith made a muffled noise, signaling for Shiro to, I don’t know, to stop kissing him. Shiro scrambled of Keith and stood up immediately, and held a hand out to Keith, “A-Ah! I-It’s okay! I can.. I can get up myself...” They were both averting their eyes to the ground.

“A-Are you sure?” 

“Y-Yeah.”

ᎢᎻᏌᎷᏢ

They both directed their attention to the source of the noise and realised that Lance, Hunk and Pidge had defeated the other guard and were headed their way.

Keith quickly pulled himself up from the ground and rushed past them, keeping up a fast pace and heading out the door.

Lance turned to Shiro and whispered, “What did you do?”

“I-I erm... I k-kissed.. him...”

Lance stared at him in disbelief, “You what!” He crossed his arms and turned around, previous smile transforming into a pout.

“Don’t tell me your... jelous?” Shiro smirked proudly at him.

“W-What!?” Lance jumped into what felt like 50 feet into the air, steam rising off his face. “M-Maybe.. Maybe just a little.”

Shiro placed a hand on Lances shoulder and gave him a nod, “It’s okay to like your teammates Lance.”

“R-Really?” Lance was genuinely surprised at Shiro’s reaction. 

Shiro’s grip tightened around Lances shoulder, smile growing darker, “But I might just steal him away.. So watch out.”

Shiro slowly turned around and ran after he others, leaving behind a dumbfounded Lance, “Hey! Foul-Play! Get back here!” Lance took after the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to did a hole and bury myself in it... Anyone want to help? Literally... someone pls help..
> 
> ( ´△｀) 
> 
> I don’t own voltron or its characters.


End file.
